


Wait... What?

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [80]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Closeted Character, Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, Humour, M/M, Multi, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: “I cannot see why I should have to entertain the notion of marrying simply to secure what should be mine by rights.”





	Wait... What?

Mary stormed past Matthew.  
“I cannot see why I should have to entertain the notion of marrying simply to secure what should be mine by rights.”  
Matthew chased after her.  
“What you mean is that you cannot see why you should have to entertain the notion of marrying a middle class lawyer.”  
“I simply don’t see why I cannot marry someone who is my equal.”  
Matthew sighed incredulously.  
“Because Heaven forbid Lady Mary Crawley should have to marry beneath her.”  
“Perhaps I should like to marry Perseus?”  
“Perhaps I should like to marry Thomas.”  
Mary froze.  
“Pardon?”  
“Pardon?” He echoed.


End file.
